Auriça "Neal" Njetzmeç
Aussehen Auriça ist ein attraktiver Mann, der sich dessen äußerst bewusst ist. Er ist durchschnittlich groß und auch nicht besonders kräftig. Glatt rasiert und zwar immer nach der aktuellen Mode gekleidet, aber nie auffällig. Er hat früh gelernt, dass Polizisten mit der Beschreibung eines absolut durchschnittlichen Mannes keine effektive Suche gestalten können. Daher vermeidet er klare Erkennungszeichen (außer seines Siegelrings den er an einer Kette um den Hals unter seinem Hemd trägt). Er trägt grundsätzlich immer dunkle Anzüge und führt Buch was er wo getragen hat um sicherzustellen möglichst nicht wiedererkannt zu werden. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Auriça ein Fan von Hüten ist - groß und ins Gesicht gezogen. Wesenzüge Auriça ist eigentlich ein grundguter Mensch. Er kann einfach nichts dafür, dass andere Leute dass nicht sehen und ihr Geld nicht freiwillig mit ihm teilen wollen. Und dass er ein pathologischer Lügner ist, dafür kann er auch nichts wirklich - vieles was er sagt ist einfach ironisch und wenn andere dass nicht merken, dann kann das ja nicht seine Schuld sein. Er ist ungeduldig und träumt von großen Reichtümern (von denen er mittlerweile auch schon einiges angehäuft hat - Penthouse in SF, mehrere Autos, Aktienoptionen an mehreren großen Unternehmen, Bargeld und "Favours"). Bei allem Narzissmus glaubt Auriça an eine höhere kosmische Gewalt - keine Religion, die findet er oft zu simpel, zu schwarz weiß - aber er fühlt sich mit dem Konzept von Karma verbunden. Als er einmal in Nepal für 3 Tage im Gefängnis saß, erklärte ihm ein spirituell angehauchter Engländer das Konzept. Auriça war begeistert - tue Gutes und Gutes passiert dir. Tue Gutes und bezahle damit für die schlechten Dinge die du tust! (Der Engländer wies darauf hin, dass dies so nicht gemeint war...) Auriça hatte plötzlich ein neues Weltverständnis - solang er oft genug gute Dinge tut, würde seine schlechten Dinge gar nicht so schlimm sein. Er muss die Waage nur leicht schief halten (pro-aktives Karma) und schon könnte er sich ein paar krumme Dinger erlauben. Nachdem er ausgebrochen war, indem er einen Streit zwischen dem Engländer und einem Nepalesischen Schläger angezettelt hatte und im Getümmel zwischen den Wärtern einen Schlüssel klauen konnte, revanchierte er sich direkt. Er besserte sein Karma auf indem er einen Brief an das Gefängnis schrieb und alle Verbrechen des Engländers als seine gestand. Nach diesem Weltbild lebt Auriça bis heute - hier Almosen, hier ein Geschenk an eine niedergeschlagene Person - und schon kann man wieder eine einsame Baroness umwerben und ausnehmen. Wichtige Personen Auriça hält sich bewusst von Beziehungen und Freundschaften fern - alles nur potentielle Fallstricke. Er hält allerdings klaren Kontakt zu diversen zwielichtigen Gestalten in all den Ländern durch die er gekommen ist - man weiß ja nie. Das umfasst einige Hehler und Fälscher in Europa (Rumänien, Russland, Ungarn, Österreich, Deutschland). In China und Korea hat er einige Schmuggler kennengelernt und vor allem in Shanghai für einige Triaden gearbeitet, mit denen er sich immer noch blendend versteht. Die einzige Person die Auriça konsequent aus seinem leben zu vertreiben sucht, ist Björn Larsson, ein schwedischer Lebemann, der seltsamerweise stets in den Ländern auftaucht in denen Auriça gerade aktiv ist. Björn ist das genaue Gegenteil von Auriça - ehrlich, gutmütig und unverschämt reich. Auriça sammelt schon seit längerem Karmapunkte damit er bei den Triaden in SF endlich einen Gefallen einlösen kann und Björn permanent von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Phobien Da er als Kind immer nur barfuß gelaufen ist (außer im tiefsten Winter) hat sich Auriça eine Abneigung gegen Socken angewöhnt, die über die Jahre zur rechten Phobie vor dem Tragen von Socken ausgeweitet. Auriça trägt nie Socken, weder Sommer noch Winters (er hat mit Fell gefütterte Stiefel). Interessanterweise hat er kein Problem mit Strumpfhosen bei Damen - das ist für ihn mental eine andere Kategorie. Gehüteter Besitz Auriça besitzt einen Siegelring der Familie den er von seinem Vater zum 12 Geburtstag bekommen hat. Er weiß nicht genau was es damit auf sich hat, hat es aber nie übers Herz gebracht den Ring zu verkaufen oder zu verpfänden. Biografie Auriça Njetzmeç (*14.05.1895) wurde in Brasov, Siebenbürgen als Kind rumänischer Eltern geboren. Als Kind geriet er bereits auf die schiefe Bahn und begann als Taschendieb und Laufbursche für einige zwielichtige Gestalten zu arbeiten. sein Geschick und sein unschuldiges Aussehen bewahrten ihn dabei vermutlich vor einigen Konsequenzen. Mit 16 begann Auriça von Diebstahl zu Betrug zu wechseln und umgarnte einige reichere Damen der Umgebung. Er war nicht immer erfolgreich, vermochte es aber sich peu a peu ein kleines Vermögen und vor allem die Gepflogenheiten und Umgangsformen der besseren Gesellschaft anzueignen. Rumänien/Ungarn und Moldavien waren in der damaligen Zeit durch regelmäßige kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen geprägt - unter anderem mit den Osmanen und den Bulgaren. Auriça konnte dem Kriegsdienst noch nie etwas abgewinnen und wich einer möglichen Einziehung nach allen Kräften aus. 1912 lebte er kurze Zeit in Österreich, genauer gesagt in Wien. Zum Ausbruch des Krieges 1914 führte ihn sein Weg über den Balkan wieder zurück nach Ungarn, nach Siebenbürgen und dann östlich. Er schlug sich über Russland nach Nepal durch, wo er wegen eines Missverständnisses kurz im Gefängnis saß - das Missverständnis bezog sich darauf wer Eigentümer des Pferdes war auf dem er saß. Der Eigentümer hatte eine andere Meinung als er. Nach erfolgreichem Ausbruch floh er nach Mumbai (1915), mischte sich in die lokale englische Aristokratie (er hatte sich ein passables Englisch angeeignet) bevor er aufgrund eines besonders erfolgreichen Projekts (Tochter des Generalgouverneurs, 20.000Pfund Sterling, 3.000 Pfund in Schmuck) weiter nach China reiste. Hier baute er sich mit seinem Vermögen ein kleines Import/Export Geschäft auf - wodurch er auch die Bekanntschaft einiger interessanter Persönlichkeiten der Triaden machte. Nach einigen unangenehmen Zwischenfällen, Streits und nachdem viel Geld die Hände gewechselt hatte, wurde Auriça allerdings als externer Partner aufgenommen und konnte seinen Wohlstand deutlich vermehren. Über den Umweg durch Korea kam Auriça schließlich Ende 1916 nach San Francisco wo er als Partner für die Triaden einige lokale Projekte durchführte und sich eine neue Heimat aufbauen konnte. Hier saß er das Ende des Krieges aus und freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an, sich hier niederzulassen. Seitdem lebt er von den Einkünften seines chinesischen Unternehmens und von den Betrügereien die er sich in Amerika aufgebaut hat. In letzter Zeit (seit 1918) reist er vermehrt zur Ostküste um dort unbekannterweise zu arbeiten. Dabei hat er wiederum die Bekanntschaft mehrerer "Geschäftsleute" aus New York gemacht, welche für seine aktuelle Arbeit äußert hilfreich sind. Notizen & Aufzeichungen Zettelwirtschaft aus Mexiko Papierserviette: Mezcalita * 1 ½ ounces mild mezcal * 2 ounces fresh orange juice * 1 ounce fresh lime juice * 3 dashes of orange bitters (optional, for extra orange flavor) * 1 to 3 teaspoons orange liqueur, simple syrup or agave nectar - Unbedingt Mezcal mit nach NYC nehmen! Notizbuch: - Merke: Walter Francis Kimble als potentiellen Kontakt bereithalten - hat Waffenschmuggelring in Mittelamerika aufgebaut - Merke: Zelda Parks ist recht tödlich - Immer eine Karte, Kompass und Orientierungsmaterial mitnehmen! Aufzeichungen aus NYC - 15.01.1925 + darauffolgende Tage Notizzettel: Jackson Elias - 20:00 Uhr Chelsea Hotel - Raum 410 Rezeptblock von Florence: Wunde an Schulter & Rücken genäht - sauber halten, regelmäßig Verband wechseln! Ein Typ von den Schwarzen ist entkommen - Ausschau halten - Schmerzmittel VOR Whiskey nehmen To Do Liste # Harvard anrufen # Jonah # Polizei - # Emmerson Imports - Wir müssen an den Safe von Carlyle, Erica Carlyle irgendwie ablenken. Aktuell in Westchester NY (1/2h Fahrt) - Karte von NYC beigefügt Zettel mit Gekritzel von Jackson: "Erst ist offensichtlich durchgedreht" - Memo: Karten von HK und Shanghai raussuchen - Kontakt in SF anfragen - Waren in Harlem bei "Juju House" - leider geschlossen, überlegen ob man nachts unaufmerksam einbrechen kann Rezept Whiskey Sour Zutaten für den „New York Sour“ 5 cl Bourbon Whisky 2 cl Zuckersirup 3 cl Zitronensaft ½ Espressolöffel gefriergetrocknetes Eiweiß 1 Schuss Bordeaux-Wein Maraschino kirsche zur garnitur Zubereitung: Whisky, Zuckersirup, Zitronensaft und Eiweiß mit Eis in den Shaker geben und kräftig schütteln. In ein mit Eis gefülltes Tumbler-Glas abseihen. Mit einem Schuss Bordeaux-Wein „floaten“, also den Rotwein langsam über einen umgedrehten Löffel hinzugeben, sodass der Drink eine kräftige rote Farbe bekommt. Mit Ananas-Scheibe und Maraschino-Kirsche garnieren. - Infos über Erica Carlyle: Verschiedene Dienstleister arbeiten auf dem Anwesen - allerdings ist die Sicherheit ziemlich hoch. Unwahrscheinlich einfach so einsteigen zu können Odysee - Entführung (geschrieben auf Hotelnotizblock) Ich fühle mich seltsam erleichtert aber gleichzeitig auch etwas verworren - ich halte dies hier einmal fest um nicht den Überblick zu verlieren... Nachdem ich mich von den anderen abgesetzt hatte um meine paar Habseligkeiten auf dem Boot zu verstecken muss mir jemand gefolgt sein... nachdem ich versucht habe durch ein Warenhaus zu entkommen, wurde mir eins übergezogen und ich fand mich in einem dunklen Kellerloch wieder. Dort haben mich dann 3 Gestalten sondiert - wobei einer noch meinte "genau der hätte es nicht sein sollen" ... komisch, ich frage mich wen sie wohl wirklich wollten. Im Zweifel hätte ich auf Meyer getippt. Nachdem sie mich wieder im Dunkeln zurückgelassen haben, konnte ich mich befreien - ganz ehrlich ich weiß nicht wie oft ich schon an Stühle gefesselt war aber mittlerweile sollte ich das eigentlich leichter hinbekommen - Stuhl zerbrochen, Fesseln zerrieben und dann den Lichtschalter gefunden. Die Tür war aus Metall keine Chance sie zu öffnen, da mir auch alles abgenommen wurde. Im Keller fand ich allerlei Kram - auch seltsame (Tentakelhüte oder sehr seltsam präparierte Octopoden...) wobei hauptsächlich "Scotch" - ich vermute eher billiger gepanschter Fusel hier unten gelagert war. Der roch jedoch stark genug um damit etwas zu probieren - ich besorgte mir eine Rohrzange als Waffe, leerte einige Flaschen des Fusels in eine Ecke und nutze das Kabel vom Licht um mittels Kurzschluss ein Feuer zu entfachen. Mein grandioser Plan schlug in der Art etwas fehl, dass zwar die Typen auftauchten aber bevor ich verschwinden konnte die Tür wieder zuknallten. Dann muss mir der Rauch und mangelnde Luft etwas zu Kopf gestiegen sein, da ich glaubte Hypatia zu sehen. Diese führte mich zu einem geheimen Tunnel über den ich entkommen konnte bevor alles in die Luft flog. (Bei der Gelgenheit muss ich mich irgendwie verletzt haben - ich halluzinierte Hypatia hätte mich geküsst und jetzt habe ich ein schmerzendes Mal im Nacken...) Über den Tunnel erreichte ich einen Teil der Ubahn - die Tunnel waren seltsam behauen und wirkten fast als hätten sich Menschen hindurchgenagt... ein weiterer Raum barg wieder das Zeichen der Bloody Cultists worauf hin ich mich entschied die Ubahnschienen entlang zu flüchten. Nach einiger Zeit erreichte ich eine Station in Uptown und konnte über ein Taxi zum Columbia und dann zur Gruppe zurück stoßen... mir scheint aber fast ein Tag zu fehlen - ich muss im Dunkel der Tunnel das Zeitgefühl verloren haben... Letzlich konnte ich mich in einem neuen Unterschlupf erholen. Ich musste mir die Haare abrasieren und verkleiden - jetzt soll dieser verdammte Kult aber gefälligst bluten und wenn mein Boot und das Geld nicht mehr da ist raste ich erst richtig aus! Zusammenfassung aus England - London war mir viel zu viel Trubel, auch wenn es ganz angenehm war mal wieder einfach so einen Drink kaufen zu können - Wichtigste Ereignisse: - Wir haben einen Obelisken zerstört - Wir haben einen kult Anführer umgebracht - nachdem wir sein geheimes Versteck gefunden und ausgeräumt hatten - Wir hatten eventuell Schuld am Tod eines Zeitungsredakteurs (das sehe ich aber als unglücklichen Zufall an) - Die britische Post ist ein adäquater Ersatz für ein Schließfach - jeder der etwas anderes behauptet geht nicht mit der Zeit - Wir haben gefühlt 200 mal das Hotel wechseln müssen - so langsam gehen mir die Aliase aus... - Wir müssen noch einen Kult ausheben und herausfinden warum im Blue Pyramid Club immer wieder Personen verschwinden. Notiz auf einem kleinen Zettel in Auricas Manteltasche Ich stelle fest, dass meine Kumpanen zunehmend abgestumpfter werden. War in London der Einsatz von Gewalt noch verpönt (mit Ausnahme von Mayer), so wurde hier in London der Wert eines Lebens doch deutlich schneller als "expendable" eingestuft. Hm, wenn sie jetzt noch ihre angestaubten Einstellungen zu Drogen überdenken könnt ich mit der Truppe ganz gut auskommen. Fairerweise scheinen sie mich ja aber aufgrund der leichten "Ankh Thematik" eventuell aber auch loswerden zu wollen. Vorischtig bleiben! Pässe - wirre Notizen auf Stoffserviette und Geldscheinen Fotos machen lassen - Pierre's Photography Booth in Covent Garden Soho - Pete handelt mit geschmuggelten Zigarreten und Whiskey Pete hat uns an Joe verwiesen. "Joe ist echt hässlich" - soll im Prancing Pony rumhängen 5 Flaschen Whiskey an den hässlichsten Typen im Prancing Pony verschenkt - war nicht Joe. Glück im Unglück, es war Joes Bruder Joe handelt mit Waffen - haben eine Pistole gekauft Mayer ist ungeduldig Mayer bedroht Leute Leute reden etwas das sich Cockney nennt. Ich versteh kein Wort Die Wogen haben sich geglättet. Es hat nur meinen verbliebenen Whskey und etwas Opium gekostet Treffen mit Holy Joe - 22 Uhr Mercs Tavern morgen - Pässe angefragt "Genieße jeden Tag mit der Frau, die du liebst, solange das Leben dauert, das Gott dir unter der Sonne geschenkt hat …. Denn das ist derLohn für die Mühsal und Plage, die du hast unter der Sonne. (Prediger 9,9)" Der Typ hat seltsame Geschäftsbedingungen. Pässe erhalten So und damit sollten wir endlich aus diesem Drecksloch rauskommen. Auf ins nächste Drecksloch!